History repeating itself
by OliverHermioneL
Summary: Athena vowed that she would make sure that Hermione wouldn't make the same mistake as Rowena but she is finding it more and more impossible to prevent it. First crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the characters belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Athena looked at the child in her hands with love and devotion. This was her second child that had the gift of magic, the first being Rowena who had made a school with the children of Demeter, Hades and of course Zeus. She had warned her daughter not to get involved with that son of Hades but her wonderfully daughter didn't listen because of that man, her daughter became pregnant with Helen while he got himself another wife who believed his beliefs, she blamed Zeus for his laws because if he hadn't made that law about them not being able to visit their children and Hades for not claiming him or told his mother to take him to camp, her daughter would have a husband.

She looked at her daughter's brown eyes that were so much like her father, she was the first child of hers that didn't inherited her grey eyes. Her daughter would have a hard time because of what she was. She went to the nursery where all the goddess babies were, she put her in the golden cradle and took her to Zephyrus. This will be the last time she will see her.

She put a letter on the cradle explaining to William about his daughter and what she had named her. She had decided to call her daughter Hermione, she had always loved Shakespeare plays and thought that Hermione would suit her. She hopes that her child would not make the same mistake as Rowena they say that love make you blind but they didn't tell you how blind. Rowena wouldn't believe that Salazar hated the people with no magic but Godric saw the hatred in Salazar eyes when he spoke about them. Godric had tried to heal her daughter's broken heart but failed. Godric was so much like Salazar but was also not like him, he was a gentlemen through and through who would never took advantage on a girl like Salazar did.

Zephyrus took the cradle from her hands but not before asking the location of Hermione's father house. She silently said goodbye to Hermione looking at her brown eyes one last time. She went to the throne room and thought about Rowena, Salazar and Godric.

Rowena was smart and wise but she was so stubborn her daughter was so stubborn that she didn't listen to her advise about Salazar. Athena blamed Aphrodite for her daughter love life because that woman loved a tragic love story and she made her daughter's love life like one and her granddaughter's love life the same except more worse. Why didn't her daughter choose Godric, he had the same beliefs as her while Salazar believed that children without magical parents shouldn't come to Hogwarts. She snorted at that belief some of those children had been blessed by Hecate or were her children.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Hermes taking a seat in his throne.

"Rowena and Salazar," answered Athena scowling when she said Salazar's name. Hermes nodded in understanding, his half-sister was still angry with Aphrodite at what she did to her daughter. He didn't blame her, he remembered Rowena very well she was after all one of the most beautiful woman doing that time. He remembered Salazar as well because he had out gambled him which even he had to admit was fair and married his daughter.

Athena made a silent vow, she will make sure that Hermione won't have the same fate as Rowena and the same can be said for her other daughters.

**A/N I will be putting a poll on who you think Hermione should be with and would anyone like to beta this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O.C as the rest of the characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

William looked at the baby girl in the cradle, he had woken up to get his milk to find a baby on his doorstep. He noticed there was a envelope in her hand, he took the envelope from the baby as gently and quietly as he could. He felt like he was in one of those movie where the parents would leave their child in another family's doorstep to take care of the child. He didn't know why he was afraid of reading a letter after all it was just a letter.

He opened the envelope and started to read the letter, his eyes widen when he read about the birth of his daughter. He didn't know how to take care of baby, you can ask anyone who knew him, he wasn't good with kids hell he can't take care of his nephew well how can she expect him to take care of his own flesh and blood. He smiled when he read her name, he liked that name and looking at her, he could see how well it suited her.

He took the cradle inside, his little sister is going to ask him a lot of questions about Hermione and he didn't know how to explain to her. He glanced at the sleeping baby, he could see a bit of Sofia in her or was it Athena, he didn't know what to call her now that he knew who she was but he was grateful to her. His parents didn't had enough money to send him to university and Sofia/Athena had somehow gotten him a scholarship to Oxford.

He smiled when he saw tuft of curly brown hair and thought of how he was going to explain to his parents that they had a granddaughter when he never introduced Athena to them. He glanced at Hermione and noticed that her eyes were the same shade of chestnut brown eyes as him. The only thing strange about his daughter was how much it was shining with intelligence and was asking him where is her food. He ran through his curly brown hair and called his sister.

"William do you know what time is it?" asked his annoyed sister, he didn't know how his sister always seemed to know who was calling her.

"I am sorry for calling you this early in the morning Renny but listen I am bit of a pickle," William said to Renee. His sister was the only one who he can ask in a time like this and keep a secret from their parents. His sister groaned when she heard his reason but didn't hang up on him like his other siblings. Renee will be the first one to admit that she respected her brother, he was the only one from their family that actually wanted to go to University.

"What is it?" asked Renee yawning. He thought about what he was about to explained and decided that for his sake and his sister's that he better lie because he couldn't tell her that the woman who had helped him go to one of the best universities in the country had given him a child and that the child was born from his and Athena thoughts no that will make him sound crazy.

"Well you know about Sofia, well turns out we had a child together and well she can't take care of her and now I am going to take care of her so, I need your help now because I need milk for a baby" explained William closing his eyes waiting for her screaming at him. Renee said the first thing in her mind and that was how the bloody hell did this happen.

"I didn't know she was pregnant Renny until I found her in my doorstep today so I need your help please when did I ever ask you for anything," William begging his sister. She sighed and told him she will be there as soon as she can. He looked at Hermione who was looking at him with that look. He knew one thing was for sure and that was he could never cursed ever again.

"So this is my new niece," said Renee coming up from behind him. He clutched his chest and nodded at her. Renee looked at the baby girl in discomfort, she could definitely see Sophia in her when she saw the way Hermione was staring at her. She had met Sophia once and she can say that the older woman scared her not by the way she talked but the way she stared at you.

She took out the baby bottle and started to do the baby formula as her brother played with his daughter. She smiled softly at the sight of her brother playing peekaboo with Hermione, her brother didn't know it but Hermione had him wrapped around her tiny pinkie.

"Here is your milk," said Renee handing him the milk bottle. He smiled at her and gave the milk to Hermione, he knew that his sister didn't like the way that Hermione was staring at her but she would get used to it. He didn't know why Athena decided to name her Hermione after all the names she could have given her but Hermione, he wanted to know the story behind that.

"So how are you going to explained to Mom and Dad?" asked Renee taking Hermione away from him. He frowned, he didn't know how to explained his parents about his daughter or his mother but he was going to try to be the best father to her and he would make sure that no male will come near her and if they break his daughter heart then he will find that bastard and break his legs.

"I haven't seen you like this not even when I was dating David," Renee said to William in amusement. Her brother scowled when he heard that name, her fiancé wasn't good enough for her and will never be. He didn't know what his sister sees in him that man was nothing but trouble.

"I truly pity the guy that is going to date her," said Renee looking at Hermione. William scowled at her, his daughter wasn't going to date until she was forty if he had his way but with Athena as a mother his daughter would definitely give him a debate about why she should date.

He looked at his daughter eyes and knew that he is going to need to find a nanny while he was at work and a good one at that.

**A/N Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all the characters belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**A/N I want to thank Goddess of magic for reviewing the last chapter and to answer your question it will be decided on the Poll results.**

Hermione looked at the paper in her hand in annoyance and thought why did she agreed to check Ron's potion essay. She counted the mistakes and frowned, she had never seen so many mistakes in her life and she could tell you, she had help a lot of dumb kids in her old primary school. Hermione took out the quill and started to circle his mistakes. She shuddered and looked around, she had this feeling that she was being watched.

She laughed at that thought, who would watch her after all she wasn't that special or pretty. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, she loved the two of them like brothers while Harry thought that she was like sister, Ron didn't in fact he has feelings for her that she couldn't return. She had thought that she had made it very clear but judging by his face, she hadn't. Her thoughts wondered towards her father and stepmother if Hermione was to be honest with herself, she didn't belong with them and their perfect family. Her father couldn't stand up towards Maria that was sure.

Her father had married her when Hermione was five and two words could describe his wife. Hermione remembered the first time she met Maria that woman treated her like she was baby and not like an adult. She remembered while her father was getting ready for the date that night while she interrogated her for her intention with her father that woman was able to twist her words and make it sound like she actually cared for her father but Hermione saw right through that and knew that damned woman wanted her father's money.

"What are you so angry about?" asked Ginny noticing the angry look in Hermione's face. She gave Ginny a fake smile, nobody knew that Maria wasn't Hermione real mother heck she didn't know who her mother was except that she was smart and that she loved the arts and craft. Her aunt didn't talk about her a lot but once mention that when she had met her mother that she had those eyes that seemed like it was trying to figure out how to beat you in battle.

Hermione gave the essay back to Ron but not before explaining his mistakes to him. She sighed when she saw that look in Ron's face that said he doesn't understand what she was saying and thought about how to make him understand better. She knew the only reason why Ron and Harry even kept her around was because of the homework and exams but Harry was a bit better then Ron because he actually does his work.

She looked at the time and cursed under her breath, she doesn't have time to go to the library. She sighed and thought that she will sneak out later to go to the library when everyone was asleep. She smiled to herself, Ron and Harry thinks she had never broken the rules before she had met them but if they had known how much trouble she had been through then they will take that back.

Hermione told everyone goodnight and went to bed. She stared at the ceiling and thought about her birth mother and wondered why didn't she stay with her Dad and her it would had been better then him marrying Maria, she had tried to tell her father that Maria was using him but whenever she said that he would snapped at her. Hermione could hear her roommates' light snoring which was telling her that it was safe to go out. She silently creeped towards the door and gently opening the door to make sure that she doesn't wake anyone up.

Hermione looked around to make sure that no one was spying on her and smiled when she saw that everyone had went to bed. She walked towards the library as silently as she could, she hid behind the knights armor when she saw Mrs. Norris. She could feel the urge to kick that cat but decided not to in fear of getting caught. She waited silently for Mrs. Norris to leave and let out a sigh of relief when the Mrs. Norris left. Hermione looked around to make sure that none of the prefects or teachers were patrolling the Library.

Hermione leaned against the wall as she tried to get back her breath when she felt that she was falling down. She looked around, her eyes widening when she realized that she discovered a secret room. She noticed that there was a painting of a woman, she was a very beautiful woman. The woman had long raven black hair that she kept in a bun but that wasn't what was so striking about her no it was her eyes that was striking from what Hermione could remember from the Hogwarts, A History was that she had dark eyes not stormy grey eyes that seemed to be calculating her every move.

Hermione was surprised to see that it was muggle portrait and not a wizardly one from what she had remembered and heard that Rowena was a pure-blood witch not a muggle born or a half-blood. She looked around and saw that this room hadn't been cleaned in centuries.

Hermione walked toward the table where there seemed to be books, she could believe that she found a room that Rowena Ravenclaw used. She looked at the books and blew the dust away. _It wouldn't hurt anyone if I read this_ thought Hermione as she opened the book.

Hermione was surprised to find that this wasn't a spell book but Rowena's journal. Hermione had always wanted to know more about the founders and thought that maybe she could find out more about her. She started to read the journal.

**2nd January 993A.D**

_I love my Mother but she can be annoying. Why can't she accept that I love Salazar and not Godric don't get me wrong I love Godric but like a brother. Godric is the only one I can talk to about Camp _**( What camp thought Hermione) **_seeing as he and I went there as children._

_Salazar well he is different from Godric in so many ways, he isn't hotheaded like Godric and he actually love knowledge not like Godric. He is the only one between the other three that I can have a good debate but I can't understand why mother doesn't like him, he is after all a perfect gentleman to me and Helga._

_Helga came to me about her worries about the plants today, it seemed to be growing more hectic when she went in there to check. I wonder if she is a child of Demeter _**( Child of Demeter, what is she talking about thought Hermione) **_it would explain why the plants grew faster whenever she is near by. She reminds me of Demeter but the difference between my great-aunt and her was that Helga wasn't nagging me to eat more. I wish that Godric notice how fond Helga is of him but whenever I ask him of his feelings towards her, he snapped at me telling me that it was none of my business. I had never seen that side of him and I truly don't like that side._

_Salazar, he has been acting different since Hades visited us. He doesn't know that Hades is his father and not Rulf _**(Hermione eyes widen at that revelation) **_but I had sworn by Styx to Hades that I won't reveled that he is a half-blood and I think it would be better not only for Salazar's sake but for Godric if he found out that he is related to him granted that they are parallel cousins. _

_Lady Aphrodite had given me an advise about Salazar, I don't know if I should follow her advise seeing as she loves tragedies. I wonder at times what would my life could be like if I wasn't a half-blood but a witch that had two parents that were married. I better stop writing now because it seems like Godric and Salazar are fighting over who gets the tower again. Why can't they just draw sticks it would be more civilized then fighting like a bunch of animals._

**End of Journal Entry**

Hermione bit her lips from laughing about the revelation about Slytherin's family. If the Slytherins found out that the man they worship was actually a half-blood and not a pureblood, they would be dying from humiliation of that man. Hermione didn't know what she was talking about, come on there is no such thing as a gods and goddess.

She didn't know that Rowena was in love with Salazar, it wasn't mention in any of the books about the founders nor did it mention that Rowena had grown up with Godric. Hermione wanted to know more about her story and did something she knew that will make her regret it later. She took the journal with her and was on her way back towards her Common Room.

"Scurvy Cur," Hermione said to the Fat Lady. She was glad for once in her time of Hogwarts that she didn't ask her why she was out late. Hermione looked at the journal in her hand and thought about what she had learned about the four founders. Rowena was talking about a camp but what is this camp and why wasn't it mention in any of the books. She looked around and smiled when she saw an owl but it was staring at her, it eyes seemed to be scolding her for going out of the girl's dormitory.

Hermione was asleep as soon as she touched the bed.

Dream

_A beautiful woman looked at the cradle and was crying. The woman had long raven black hair that reached to her shoulders and stormy grey eyes. She took the baby from the crib and cooed._

"_I am going to be strong for you Helen," said the woman._

"_I told you from the beginning that he was using you and you should be strong for yourself as well," scolded a woman coming up from behind her. She looked a lot like the younger woman but older version but while the younger woman eyes held warmth but the older woman eyes shown anger and sadness as she looked at the younger woman._

"_We will talk about this later but why don't we celebrate the birth of my daughter, your granddaughter," said the younger woman._

"_What have you decided to name her Rowena?" asked the older woman looking at the baby in Rowena's hands._

"_Helen Athena Ravenclaw," answered the younger woman smiling at the older woman. The older woman smiled at Rowena when she heard the middle name and then frowned._

"_Does Salazar know that Helen is his child?" asked her mother. Rowena nodded her head at the woman smiling at her in bitterness. She sang the baby to sleep and put her back in the crib._

"_Yes he does but he won't admit to anyone that it is his child, Godric said that if I wanted to I can marry him and he would claim the child is his," answered Rowena._

"_Are you going to marry him?" asked the older woman raising her eyebrows elegantly at her._

"_No and don't give me that look mother, Helga is in love with him and I don't want to ruin our friendship because of my mistake," said Rowena. Her mother was cursing when she mentioned the word mistake, Rowena laughed at what she said._

"_Mother can you please not curse in front of my daughter, it is bad enough when Godric does that in front of her," said Rowena. Her mother chuckled at what she said._

"_Pray that she doesn't inherit Salazar personality or any of his looks," said her mother. Rowena smiled at her and then the woman disappeared._

End of Dream

Hermione gasped and saw that she was in her room. That dream felt so vivid to her, Hermione had this feeling that she should know who was Rowena's mother. She didn't know why but she had this feeling that she had seen this woman before that dream. She looked around and saw that it was dawn.

She needed to know why she was having these dreams, she looked around and notice the owl from last night was staring at her. Hermione stared at the owl, she didn't like the way it was staring at her in fact that owl was staring at her in amusement and then it flew away to tell its master about her daughter.

**A/N Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Athena eyes widen at what her familiar was telling her. Her daughter was friends with idiots that was for certain, she gripped the book she was holding on tightly. Why is her daughter friends with people that are using her for her brains but not who she was. She smiled when she heard that her daughter wasn't dating anyone of those bumbling idiots. Her teeth gritted when she heard what her familiar told her about the red heads affection towards her daughter.

"What got you so riled up?" asked Aphrodite.

"None of your business Aphrodite," snapped Athena. She loved all her children but she needs to worry about Hermione after all she is sixteen which will make her daughter so easily misled like Rowena when she was at that age. Hermione is a witch and from what she heard from Hecate a powerful one. She smiled proudly when she heard from her friend that they call her daughter the smartest witch of the age.

She stopped when she noticed Hades and looked at him angrily. The wizard and witches say that her daughter died of a broken heart but in truth she didn't no her death had happened because of Salazar. She shook her head when she thought of her daughter's death, she had died soon after her granddaughter's death. Love make people do crazy things that was the saying and people don't know what to what extent. Her granddaughter was murdered by the man who claimed to love her.

Athena remembered all the times, she would see her daughter fighting with Godric about him slacking off when he should be helping her with the students. Her daughter was truly in a love rectangle at that time, she was in love with Salazar who did have feelings for her but thought that her daughter blood was dirty so decided that it will be better to marry someone who was a pureblood and then Godric who was so much in love with Rowena and then there was Helga, who was in love with Godric himself.

She rubbed her temple when she thought about the love rectangle. There was so much drama between four of them but even she would admit at times the four of them were funny but the other times it was a headache to her and Hades. She remembered that they ended up having nine seasons about the four of them and then there was that spin off about her granddaughter which lasted for six season. She shook her head when she remembered all the bets that everyone had on who her daughter would end up with.

* * *

Hermione looked at the journal in her hand, she doesn't know if she should give the book to Professor Dumbledore or if she should keep it to herself. She wanted to know more about the founders' and what was it like that time maybe she could find clues about the whereabouts of the horcruxs.

She opened the journal and started to read the next entry.

**10th January 993 A.D**

_I had finally found a place to put all of my students who would be in my house. It had been truly chaotic since my mother's visit. I hadn't been able to get enough sleep because of the need to find a common room. Now the only problem is how am I going to decorate it, Godric had put me in charge of decorating the common rooms well almost all of them, Salazar had disagreed and said that he wanted to decorate his one and not me saying that I don't know his style but I have to disagree his style was being dark like his father._

_We hadn't decided on a method to spilt the students up, I wanted students that has thirst of knowledge and not some dunderhead who takes magic lightly while Salazar wanted students who were ambitious and cunning like him. Godric, he wanted students that were brave and loyal like him but I see a flaw in this plan seeing as people personality changes as times goes by. Helga sweet little Helga said that she will take the rest of them and I am glad that she said that, all of the students will love her because she was the mothering type. _

_Today there was an argument between Godric and Salazar again about who was to go to our new school. It all started with the usual who is a better fighter, I swear those two are more worse then Poseidon and Zeus and then I don't know what happened but somewhere along those fights it came to the muggle-borns. Godric wanted them to come to school while Salazar said that they can't come here. I honestly can see both of their sides but if we were to look in a future generation then it will be better for the muggle born to come here for there is a chance that the muggles might learn to accept them well the muggles that aren't half-bloods._

_Godric had been acting strange lately whenever I walk past him, he would be blushing and then compliment me on my appearance. Not that I am complaining but why is he acting like this, I wish that Lady Aphrodite will come here and explain. He is my best friend and he should be able to tell me about any of his problems. _

_Salazar looked at to me today with those black eyes, I swear at times that he can act like Hades at times especially when he was in bad mood. He had given me flowers but not any flower but my favorite flowers while most women prefer red roses, I prefer Chiltern Gentian. I swear that I had never blushed this hard in my life. He had asked me to have dinner with him tomorrow night._

_I can only hope that mother will learn to accept my feelings towards Salazar but knowing her that will be impossible. The only problem with being a child of Athena is that she doesn't like me or any of my half-sisters being courted by a child of Hades, Ares and especially a child of Poseidon. I better stop writing now Helga is telling me that it is time for dinner._

**End of Journal Entry**

Hermione closed the book and think about what she had learned. If what Rowena Ravenclaw was saying was true then the greek gods are real but that is impossible, it goes against logic but it also makes sense in a way. She better go to the library maybe she can find out more information about the founders.

She thought about Rowena and Godric, it seems like that Godric had a crush on her. She truly pitied Godric at the moment, the girl he was in love was in love with another. She wanted to know what she saw in him from what she had read about Hades, he was one scary god. Hermione bumped into something very hard. She looked up and noticed that she bumped into a boy.

"I am sorry about that," apologized Hermione. She had to admit that he was handsome oh in Ginny words hot. He had shaggy black hair that he must like to keep it messy, his skin was oliver tone and his eyes were black that seemed to gleamed of a genius or madness but Hermione hoped that it was the first. He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and black shirt which showed his muscular body. She had never seen him before and she was sure that he didn't go to Hogwarts.

Hermione blinked and then the guy was gone. She shook her head as she took a seat in her usual table, he must have been a figment of her imagination but she has to admit that his eyes seems to be familiar but she doesn't know why. She sat down at her usual seat and thought about everything she knows.

The owl dropped something in her lap but before it left, it nipped in her finger in a affectional manner. Hermione looked at her lap and noticed a letter address to her, the first thing Hermione thought of when she saw the letter that her father might be dead. She opened the letter hesitantly and started to cry when she read the first line.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have got some bad news to tell you, your father and step-mother had died from a car crash. Your father has left you everything, nothing to your half-siblings seeing as they have been cut from their inheritance when they did that stupid stunt on your grandparents two years ago._

_I have been left in charge of the three of you which means that you will be living with me until you are of age. I am also pulling out of Hogwarts for a while but don't worry you will be back for the next year but your brother and sister needs you now but between the two of us, I am glad that I don't have to deal with your stepmother anymore granted that she is dead but sadly I have to deal with your spoiled brother and sister __**(Hermione chucked at that sentence)**__._

_Be ready to leave in a few weeks and don't worry, I have talked to your Professor about this and he agrees with me that you will need sometime to mourn for your father lost. Your father loves you a lot kiddo don't forget that even if he didn't showed it to you after he married that good for nothing woman. Honestly I wished your mother had stayed with your father but sadly that didn't happened. _

_Love your,_

_Aunt Renee_

_P.S After the funeral we will be going to America for the holidays. Your uncle and I have a business meeting there_

Her father is dead and she hadn't even apologized to him about their fight. She had told him that she hated him and then she went to Grimmauld Place the next day. She was surprised to hear that she had been left with all of her father's fortune, she would thought that he would leave the twins with at least some money but he must had been really angry with that stunt.

Her step-mother well she isn't sad about that nobody in her family liked her well maybe Aunt Judith but that was because her step-mother hated Hermione which is something that they had in common. Her grandparents didn't approve her nor did they liked the way they spoiled on Bonnie and Joe.

Her siblings were younger then her by six years but at times it was more, her half-sister spends too much on their father's money on dresses and such silly things while her brother spends on things that he can't use until he was at least sixteen. Hermione fingered her hair and thought about all the times she had arguments with her father about them, she kept telling him that they were spoiled brats but he didn't want to accept it and when he did; it was because of that incident.

"Why did you have to die on me Dad not when I need you the most," sobbed Hermione.

She didn't notice that she was being watched by a woman in the shadows. A woman who is crying with Hermione when she heard that sentence.

_Your father will always be in your heart Hermione_ said a voice in her mind and Hermione knew that wasn't her voice. _What is happening to me_ thought Hermione.

_**A/N Would anyone consider betaing this and if you do please P.M me if you consider to beta this.**_


End file.
